


Patience

by Out-of-Character217 (jacksgirl217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noises Cloud makes when they fuck are enough to make Leon come all on their own. Naturally, the boys decide to make a game of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Leon watches Cloud pleasure himself from the armchair in the corner of their bedroom. Its dark, and there’s just enough light coming from the street lamp right outside their window to cast orange shadows across naked flesh dipped in darkness, and the flash of blue eyes pulls Leon’s attention for a moment. He rests his chin in one languid hand, his fingers pressed against his cheek as he watches with a casual interest, his other hand flat against the arm rest of the plush chair, and he’s sat back, his bare feet planted firmly against the soft carpet. His face is hidden in shadows and the cut of his hair sways across his piercing stare, but Cloud can feel it in the darkness nonetheless. 

“Open your legs.” Leon’s command is a soft drawl in the quiet though he barely raises his voice, and Cloud does as he’s asked. Spreads his legs wider until he’s straddling the corner of the bed, his legs planted firmly apart like Leon’s, and his fist is moving slowly along his shaft as he stares at his lover, and he waits for his next instruction. 

Leon takes his time. Enjoys watching a little while longer. Takes in all of the twitching, quivering muscle of Cloud’s stomach, and notices how Cloud’s mouth falls open, his plump bottom lip trembling slightly, before the younger catches it between his teeth and pulls it into his mouth and sucks on it lightly. 

Leon’s considering, calculating gaze tracks back down to between Cloud’s legs and he watches Cloud’s hand – the way it grips a little firmer at the base and twists as he passes languidly over his head – and he stores the information away so that he can give that to Cloud, the way he likes it, some other time. 

Leon’s own erection is painful inside his trousers, but he won’t touch it. Won’t even accidentally brush it. He’ll ruin the whole point of the exercise if he does. His white tee feels heavy against his clammy skin, and he can feel it sticking to his back and shoulder blades, but he carries on watching, perfectly still, and breathes deeply to calm his racing heart. 

“Stop,” Leon says, lowering his hand to place it on the arm of the chair, and the fabric is cool against his fevered skin. Cloud stops and he lets go, his erection bobbing between his legs as he places his hands behind him and braces himself back on the bed. “Lie down.”

Cloud lowers himself to his elbows and smirks a little. He takes in Leon’s commanding position one more time and closes his eyes, lays back against the covers – legs still spread, heart still hammering – and waits for the sound of Leon’s creaking leather trousers. 

It comes a few moments later. Leon never could hold out for long. And in the dark behind his closed eyes Cloud imagines Leon as he gets to his feet; hears the soft tread of feet on carpet and the barest hints of a breeze as the gunblader comes to stand in between his legs. He imagines Leon staring down at him, his secretive gaze travelling the length of his body, taking its time, unreadable thoughts shifting behind their unknowable depths. The thought makes Cloud’s breath hitch in the back of his throat and he has to swallow quickly so he can breathe again. He hears the rustle of fabric and he knows Leon has lowered himself to his knees, and he can feel his own thighs begin to tremble. Can feel the heat of Leon’s body radiating between his legs though he hasn’t even touched him yet.

Without much warning, Leon raises a hand and traces a finger along the inside of Cloud’s thigh, making Cloud jolt and struggle to calm himself, the tickling sensation running goose bumps along his flesh as Leon reaches his balls and then stops. He repeats his teasing along Cloud’s other thigh, this time dancing several fingers up his leg to tease around the sensitive flesh behind his sack, and he enjoys the little aborted moan Cloud will later deny he made. 

“Remember,” Leon says, his voice deep and gravelly and hot against Cloud’s cock. “Don’t make a sound.”

Cloud licks his lips and then grits his teeth. Never one to back down from a challenge, on or off the battle field. But knowing Leon is about to take him into his mouth never prepares him for the feel of it, and he sucks in a large breath through his nose as Leon licks him from base to tip, stopping at the head to spread his lips open and take him in with a teasing swirl of his tongue. 

Leon’s fingers tighten their hold on Cloud’s thighs and he pushes them open a little wider. Once he’s comfortable and there’s enough room for him to work he grips Cloud at his base and squeezes, just like he remembers Cloud doing, and pulls his lips back up, running his tongue under Cloud’s glands and he flicks his gaze up to see how his lover is doing. He smirks around Cloud’s cock when he notices his fingers clenching the sheets, the muscles in his arms and stomach snapped taught, and his head is thrown back as his throat bobs with all the trapped noises he wants to let out. 

Patience, Leon tells himself, and Cloud digs his toes into the carpet and bites his lip. He feels Leon slow down, the torturous pressure of his mouth working his shaft slowly as one hand grips him firmly and the other begins to trace the sensitive skin towards his opening.

Cloud lets out a shuddery breath and his brows pinch together, beads of sweat beginning to gather in his hairline as the flush in his face rises, and his chest begins to work hard pulling in a great lungful of air as he feels his lover breach him. He cuts off a whine of pleasure just in time and he arches his back off the bed instead, rolling his hips into Leon’s mouth; trapped between the pleasure of his tongue and the pressure of his fingers as they work their way inside and press against his prostate.

Cloud can’t help it, and a strangled moan slips from him as he tugs violently at the sheets and presses his hips down, forcing Leon’s fingers further inside. He’s panting hard, his mouth hanging slack and his eyes screwed shut, and he wants to reach out and grip Leon’s hair, maybe force him faster, but he doesn’t want to risk Leon making good on his promise to leave him high and dry though he doubts his lover would be that cruel. 

Another flick of Leon’s tongue and a curl of his finger, and Cloud lets out his first real groan of pleasure, unrestrained and unashamed. He knows he’s losing and he’s never given less of a fuck. He feels Leon’s hand loosen and then let go of his base. Leon’s lips tighten and there’s another thrilling swirl of his tongue around Cloud’s head before Leon’s lips go slack and he takes Cloud all the way in and suddenly Cloud is fucking Leon’s throat.

This time he can’t keep his hands still, and they tangle themselves in Leon’s hair, tugging at the strands as Leon swallows around him and presses against the walls of his insides, and Cloud can’t remember when he started moaning and cussing but he’s swearing Leon’s name and he’s begging him over and over not to stop. 

And he doesn’t. Leon sucks harder and moves his fingers faster, his cheeks hollowing and his jaw aching as he looks up and watches Cloud writhe above him; listens to his beautiful cries of pleasure as he feels him come undone, and then he gasps and pants his way through his orgasm. The taste of his seed and the sound of his name in that moment of release makes Leon come all on its own. He hasn’t touched himself once, and his twitching, jerking cock is still trapped inside its leather confines. He listens to Cloud pant as he releases him from his mouth and he removes his fingers, and with a breathless sigh of his own, Leon stands. He looks down at his work and it’s easy to ignore the uncomfortable wet patch in his trousers when Cloud looks so beautiful in his afterglow. 

Leon steps away from the bed and disappears into the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower he’s back in bed beside Cloud who is a little more recovered. 

“Was I right?” Cloud asks. He’s lying on his front, head burrowed into his arms and he’s peeking up at Leon from under one tired eyelid. 

“Yeah, you were right.” Leon confirms softly, smirking into the quiet darkness above them.


End file.
